The present invention generally relates to a window assembly, and more specifically, to a window assembly that includes a dust cover assembly that emits a diffuse light.
Various electrochromic or electro-optic windows have been developed to allow a dimming, or darkening feature to be realized in a window assembly. Such dimming or darkening can adjust the level of transparency of a window from fully-transparent to fully-opaque (or darkened). Because such windows use spectrally reflective materials and darken to a gray or black color, reflections in the windows may become visible or more perceptible to an observer when such windows are in a darkened or opaque state. Accordingly, further advances may be desired to limit or reduce the amount of spectral reflectivity in electrochromic or electro-optic windows.